


Fireworks

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris and Sebastian spend the 4th of July together.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to Tumblr for my 500 follower celebration. If you'd like, follow me there @wintersoldier1989

I watched as his lips wrapped around the bottle of beer in his grasp. Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed, instantly had me thinking about what he would look like on his knees, beneath me.

Those plump lips straining to contain every inch of my cock as I fucked his sweet mouth. My fingers latched in the chin length strands of his hair, tethering him to me. 

Those blue-grey doe eyes would beg for my cum, so hungry and desperate.

“You alright over there?” His voice interrupted my raunchy fantasy.

“Huh?” I coughed in surprise, giving my head a quick shake as I subtly tried to adjust myself.

“Yeah, I’m good,” I said, taking a pull on my own beer, my attention sufficiently rerouted to our quiet Fourth of July celebration.

Sebastian’s gaze was intent on me, seemingly unconvinced of my reply. 

Working over a holiday was less than ideal but was just how it went sometimes. So when Seb had suggested we grab a couple of beers, domestic of course, to celebrate America’s independence, it had seemed as good an offer as any if I couldn’t be with my family.

Except that instead of relaxing and enjoying my favorite beer with a friend, I was tense with salacious thoughts starring him. 

Sebastian had a way of getting under my skin, the sharp curve of his jaw and the way he looked at me, almost as if he could read my thoughts. As much as it unnerved me, it turned me on even more.

My body hummed around him; which sometimes caused me to be just a little too friendly. I’d pull him in for a hug, just to inhale his scent, or admire his outfit by running my hands over his chest and shoulders, when what I really wanted was his hands on me. 

“So what’s your family usually do for the 4th?” He asked, seemingly letting me off the hook for my peculiar behaviour.

“Most years it’s a BBQ with all the fixings. What I wouldn’t give for some of my mom’s potato salad.” I answered, my mouth nearly drooling. “She uses pickle juice as her ‘secret ingredient’, but seriously it makes it so tangy!” Clearly my appetite was craving more than just Sebastian. “Scott likes to try to kick my ass at Corn Hole, but as the reigning champ for 7 years now, I think my crown is safe.”

“Wow, _the King of Corn Hole._ Shall I get on my knees and bow?” He mocked with a grin.

_._

_Sebastian. On. His. Knees._

I coughed out a choked laugh at his retort to cover my keen interest in his proposition and continued telling him about our festivities back in Boston.

“Oh! Can’t forget about fireworks, I’ve almost lost a couple fingers setting those babies off every year, but it’s worth the risk.

Seb let out a belly laugh. “Glad you’re still in one piece.”

His smile was contagious, I could feel my own cheeks rising, recounting all the amusement of my family’s traditions.

“I know a few beers can’t compete with the Evans’ family celebration, but I appreciate you keeping me company.” 

“Nonsense, this is great. You’ll have to come next year,” The words just came tumbling out of my mouth. 

“Yeah?” He asked a glint of interest in his expression. And the more I thought about it, the more I really liked the idea of Sebastian being apart of the more “normal” side of my life.

“Of course! Although fair warning that we Evans can be a rowdy bunch.”

“I never would’ve guessed,” he retorted with a thin layer of sarcasm. 

I took another sip of my beer, keeping both my hands and mouth occupied, trying my best to distract myself. But the longer I sat here across from Sebastian, the more I began to fantasize about taking him back to my room. 

“Well, I think I’m going to turn in. I’m hoping to sneak in a few hours of sleep before the parade of fireworks inevitably wakes me up.” He said, rising from his perch on the bar stool.

“Smart,” I agreed. “That 4 am call time is going to come early.”

With my beer now finished, I followed Seb out of the bar and over to the bank of elevators. I watched the way his hips moved as he walked, his black jeans perfectly sculpted to his ass. He pressed the button and we waited for the doors to open. 

_Just get up to your room and go to bed. If you’re still pent up you can even rub one out._ I bargained with myself. 

I slid my hands into my pockets, closer to my aching cock but at least now they were a safe distance from the man they were itching to touch. 

Following him into the elevator, I kept some space between us; situating myself on the opposite side, not wanting to torture _or tempt _myself any further.

A soft melody filled the small space and thankfully covered up my heavy breaths. I watched as Sebastian’s tongue slid temptingly along his bottom lip. But instead of sending a flash of warning through me, an indicator that maybe I should stop and get some fucking self-control; all I could think about was how badly I wanted to trace my fingers along the shiny path, before leaning in and sucking on it.

A groan of frustration filled my lungs and I sagged against the wall. I knew I shouldn’t be thinking of Sebastian this way. That this fantasy if concocted over the years of us working together and getting to know each other was just that, _a fantasy. _

He smiled watching me, as if he was somehow amused by my failure to be discreet. The ceiling tiles captured my attention as I tried to will my dick into cooperation.

“You once gave me some advice,” Sebastian said breaking the quiet, my eyes flashed up to meet his. “You said; ‘_Whatever you’re scared of, push yourself into it_.’”

My own words slammed back at me like a ton of bricks.

_Holy shiiittt. Was he talking about him?_

I stared at him, watching the way he appraised me, maybe checking to see if he’d gone too far?

He had to have seen right through me, his comment had me reconsidering my own advice. 

_What exactly was it that I was afraid of? _

It wasn’t Sebastian.

He was what I _wanted_ most. So why wasn’t I _pushing myself into him_, as I’d so eloquently put it? 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, signalling our arrival to our destination. Wordlessly, Sebastian made his way down the hallway and despite any lingering hesitation and self-doubt, I followed.

Over the sound of my pulse pounding in my ears, I heard the click of his hotel room door close behind me. Sebastian faced me, both of us quiet and unmoving. All I knew was that I was terrified of doing anything that could make any of this stop. 

Seb was the braver of the two of us; his left hand hooked onto my shoulder, his right absorbing the deep pound of my heart, splayed on my chest. 

His smile stirred up my insides, like it always did. The way he looked at me with such sincerity and _affection_? We’d always been great friends but now that his hands were on me, it was different. 

“Take a breath and relax, Chris. Who knows you might even enjoy it,” he teased with a cocky smirk that I both wanted to kiss and fuck off his beautiful face. 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Sebastian offered, reading my nerves. “Just two friends, spending time together.”

“Okay,” I consented, still a little unsure about what it was he was proposing that I might ‘enjoy’. My mind raced with possibilities, most of them involving us both being naked, which I was pretty sure most _friends_ didn’t do.

Sebastian brought his hand up to cup my face, the tips of his fingers scratching in the thickness of my beard. My eyes fluttered closed at the intimacy of the gesture and though I’d hoped for it, wished for it even, it surprised me when I felt the softness of his lips.

“Mmmm, you taste better than I imagined,” he whispered. 

My heart and dick both swelled, rerouting all available blood from my brain. All I could do was nod and lean in for another. 

Instinct quickly took over, my hands reaching for any part of him and finally latching onto his waist pulling him closer. Our lips crashed together, my tongue desperately seeking entrance into his mouth. 

Neither of us were capable of speaking, just a moan of pleasure from Sebastian when I nipped his bottom lip and my own groan of distress when he rolled his hips into mine. 

I reached under his t-shirt, his skin warm and silky on my finger tips. I took advantage of his surprise by once again slipping my tongue in his mouth. 

After what felt like seconds and hours all at once, we broke apart, my heady gaze intent on his wild blue eyes. In the midst of catching his breath, he asked, “Enjoying yourself?”

I let out a shallow exhale of my own. “I’m worried I’m enjoying it a little too much,” I admitted, my cock swollen and hard in my jeans. 

“That’s exactly what I’m counting on.” He cupped me through my pants, giving a firm squeeze that had my cock aching for relief. At his touch, my mind emptied of any logical thought while simultaneously filling with panic. 

“What,” another ripple ran through me before I could finish my question. “Are you doing?” 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what a blow job looks like, Chris.” He teased while undoing the button and zipper on my pants. 

“A blow job?” I questioned, unbelieving that any of this was really happening. _Fuck, I sounded like an idiot. A horny idiot._

“A bj? A road rocket? A whatever you call, I’m positive You’ll like it, Evans,” he assured me. Sebastian lowered the waistband of my underwear, my cock eagerly agreeing as it bobbed into view. 

Sebastian guided me backwards, the back of my legs quickly coming into contact with the mattress of his king size bed. He gave my shoulders a gentle push and before I knew it, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely exposed to one of my best friends. Seb’s knees hit the carpet, his mouth now dangerously close to my throbbing erection. He ran his palms up my thighs and let out a hot breath against my groin, smiling almost devilishly when he watched my whole body twitch in response.

I was helpless to do anything but watch as he took my cock in his hand.

“Fuck,” I cursed in desperation as he gave me an experimental squeeze, a bead of cum already pooled at the tip. 

“You like it rough?” He asked. “You want me to take you deep and let you fuck my mouth like you own it?”

My cock swelled and tingles shot through my entire system at the picture he painted. I wanted whatever he would give me. 

_Who was this man? _The Sebastian I knew, was a quirky sweetheart, and now here he essentially describing my dirtiest fantasy back to me.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, spreading my pre-cum in a few tortuous pumps, before pressing me against his lips. I watched transfixed as he opened his mouth, his tongue doing a quick peekaboo along my sensitive slit. I let out what was probably an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper, but instead of commenting on how desperate I was, Sebastian opened his mouth and let my cock slip inside. 

_Fuck._ It was hot and warm and _wet_. His tongue ran over me, tasting every inch of my cock and giving it glorious sucks that had my eyes rolling. I tightened my grip on the short strands of his hair, the feel a stark contrast from what I was used to. My throat was tight, only capable of sharp gasps, begging for more air.

This couldn’t fucking be real. My body was in complete sensory overload, that it felt like I was out of my mind. Sebastian seemed to enjoy every sound I made, his own mewls echoing in the otherwise quiet room. 

Every so often he’d release me, holding the base of my cock and offering long licks and kisses along the length. My pulse hammered in throat, barely able to believe that this was my reality. Sure, I’d imagined this regularly but it was safely filed under _Things That Will Never Happen, _along with other fantasies like playing for the Patriots.

Sebastian continued to tease me, seemingly enjoying this as much as I was even though it was my slit being licked and my balls being tugged. He built up his rhythm, his head bobbing quickly, to the point where I was unable to stop my hips from jerking forward to stay buried in the heaven of his mouth. I watched his lips strain around my dick, taking me so deep. 

“Jesus, Seb.” I gasped when I felt myself hit the back of his throat, his eyes watered but his determination never wavered. “Are you okay?”

He squeezed my ass his in hands and moaned affirmatively around my cock, the vibration pulling me to the edge of orgasm. My hips rocked in fast, shallow thrusts now, unable to resist the gloriousness that was Sebastian’s mouth. His expressive grey-blue eyes peered up at me and I swear he had never looked more beautiful, there on his knees, my cock in his mouth, wrecking us both.

“I’m close,” I groaned, the velvet of his tongue lighting me up with every thrust of my hips. My balls tightened, a flush of heat ran through me in warning. 

Sebastian pulled away to catch his breath, his mouth and chin slick with spit. As much as I wanted to make a mess of him, watch him swallow all of my cum, he didn’t owe me that. Instead, he quickly replaced his mouth with his hand roughly jerking my length. 

“Faster,” I panted. “Harder. Fuck, Seb.” My hips pumped into his fist, my fingers tightened my grip in his hair. He indulged my request, his thumb sliding forcefully along the underside of my dick along with quick, dizzying passes of his palm over my tip.

“Don’t stop,” I cried out. My belly hungry for an orgasm and if the weight in my balls told me anything, this was going to be an orgasm for the record books. Sebastian released my cock from his hold and I helplessly whimpered, my own hand untangling itself from his hair to finish myself off.

“That’s mine,” he growled at me, his voice hoarse from where my cock had fucked his throat raw. He drew in a deep breath, and before I could object, Sebastian sealed his lips around my cockhead and the words died on my tongue as he sucked me hard. 

“Oh my God,” I called out to no one in particular, the wet heat feeling just too good. My cock spilled into his hot mouth, my balls intent on releasing every drop of pleasure that this unforgettable experience with this unforgettable man, had given me.

I couldn’t contain the breathy grunts that escaped. I fought to keep my eyes open, needing to watch as my cum filled his mouth.

It was a sight I’d never forget. His cum-streaked lips had me reaching down to grab his biceps and pull him up to me. Our mouths crashed together. I could taste myself on his tongue along with the addition of what was undeniably _Sebastian_. All the sensations, the sounds and smells of sex, a gorgeous Sebastian in my grasp, had my poor sensitive cock begging me to give it a rest, at least momentarily. 

“What the fuck was that, Seb?” I asked, taking in his lust-filled and self-satisfied gaze that was beyond endearing.

“Jesus, Evans. If you still don’t know what a blow job is after that thorough demonstration, I have no idea how else to help you.” He shook his head in jest. 

I rolled my eyes playfully at him, his hand moving back down to my cock and slowly sending shivers up my spine.

“That’s one way to celebrate the independence of our country,” I mused, still in a post-orasmic haze.

“Better than fireworks?” He asked, pressing a soft, almost chaste kiss to my lips.

“Mmmmhmm,” I concurred, deepening the contact, my tongue hungry for another taste of his, of us together. Sebastian’s palms framed my face and after I’d stolen all the air from both of us, I broke the kiss, still able to feel the soft breath of his exhale on my cheeks. 

“Seb, that was better than my Mom’s potato salad.”

We both let out a sharp laugh at my silly comparison but the meaning still rang true. 

“Only thing left is to top Corn Hole. You got any ideas, King Evans?” Sebastian taunted. My limp cock gave a half-hearted twitch of interest.

I glanced down at Seb’s stiff erection, impressed that he had been able to hold out and keep from jerking himself. 

The temptation of what lay beneath his pants grew too strong, my fingertips slid just beneath the band of his Calvin Kleins and grazed the tip of his leaking cock that stood at attention.

I tugged gently on his waistband, so that our fronts flush and whispered teasingly against his lips, “I’ve got lots of ideas, sweetheart, but the first thing I’m going to do is make you see _fireworks_.”


End file.
